neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
MAGES.
MAGES. is a reserved magical girl. She says strange things and tends to repel people. She's also versed in science and magic, combining them to form what she calls science magic. Her name references a Japanese publishing company named MAGES.. She calls herself "The Mage". She is cousins with the popular idol, 5pb.. Profile Appearance MAGES.' appearance is well suited for her name. She has long blue hair and blue eyes, accompanied with a black witch hat. She wears a long, white overcoat with black trimming and underneath it, she seems to be wearing what could be a uniform consisting of a red tie and a pleated skirt. Her legwear consists of gray thigh high socks and ankle high heels with white laces. Personality MAGES. has an overall calm demeanor about her and doesn't show too many exaggerated emotions. She is rarely ever seen truly mad and if she does get upset it doesn't go past slight annoyance or agitation. There are times where she can play around and act facetious, such as when she continued to call Noire her assistant despite Noire's obvious dislike for the title. MAGES. also takes her research and experimentation very seriously and if she fails at doing something she is trying to achieve then she can become highly upset about it. Relationships Main Article: MAGES./Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 MAGES. is first met at Thelad Sanctuary in Chapter 2. She openly admits to knowing Neptune from a different dimension, but as that was a different Neptune, she can't help her with amnesia. Instead, the party asks for more immediate assistance in locating the "large monster" that Avenir wanted to be removed. She agrees, but only if they also give her information in turn: where to find "Doc P" in this world. However, they never even heard of it, to MAGES. frustration. She returns in Chapter 4, where she sabotages the mass-produced Killachines that Ganache tried to use on the CPU's, and joins the party to help them fend off the last model. She remains in the party until Chapter 7, where she and MarvelousAQL temporarily leave to look for the legendary weapon in Planeptune. They both rejoin in Chapter 8. Gameplay Main Article: MAGES./Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Other Appearances Drama CDs ~Yukemuri Onsen Satsujin Jiken in Planeptune no Maki~ Anime & Books Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation MAGES. makes a cameo appearance in the first episode of Hyperdimension Neptunia: The Animation. Musical Themes Audio samples do not work on iPad or any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Videos |-|V Events= Quotes Main Article: MAGES./Quotes Trivia *MAGES.' favorite drink, Doc Tear Popper, or 'Doc P', is a reference to Dr. Pepper, a brand of soft drink. This is a direct reference to Okabe Rintarou from Steins;Gate, along with many other similarities such as her pretend-phone-calls and her existence in other "worlds" (world lines in Steins;Gate). *MAGES. ends her pretend-phone-conversations with "Loohcs tneve emag noitamina cisum", which is really just "Music Animation Game Event School" backwards, the full name of the company she represents. *MAGES. calling Noire her assistant is another Steins;Gate reference as Noire shares the same voice actress as Makise Kurisu, who was also unwillingly bestowed the title of Okabe Rintarou's assistant. **MAGES. sometimes references a "Door of the Fate Stone". This is another reference to Okabe. ***Steins;Gate literally translates to "Stone;Gate". **You can buy Makise Kurisu's outfit as a DLC costume for MAGES. *MAGES. is the only DLC character from Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory that does not appear in Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2. *In spite of the characters being cousins, 5pb. is the parent company of MAGES. Inc., though MAGES. is still the younger one. **However, MAGES. Inc. was founded a year before 5pb. **MAGES.' connection to 5pb.'s might be related to why she has references to Steins;Gate as 5pb. was the company who made the Steins;Gate series, though Mages. Inc. is never specifically officially listed as having worked on it. Navigation Category:MAGES. Category:Humans Category:Makers Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 Characters